Optical fiber communication systems typically include optical fiber connectors. For instance, one or more optical fiber connectors can be used to join adjacent segments of optical fiber together for creating optical connections that can be connected, disconnected, and/or reconfigured as desired. For instance, one or more optical fiber connectors can be used for joining an optical fiber segment to an optical device or joining two optical fiber segments. Typical optical fiber connectors include a conventional ferrule designed to hold an optical fiber in an appropriate orientation for optically joining the end of the optical fiber segment to an optical interface of an optical device or another optical fiber segment.
Conventional optical ferrule assemblies include one or more optical fibers that typically extend (i.e., protrude) from a face of a conventional ferrule and may protrude at an appropriate distance from the face of the ferrule as desired. In order to provide the desired alignment, the ferrules define a pair of elongate alignment holes that receive and cooperate with respective alignment members, such as guide pins, to accurately align opposing ferrules, and in turn, the optical fibers mounted within the multifiber ferrules. In other words, the ferrule has alignment structure for precisely mating the optical fibers secured within the ferrule with a complimentary device for the transmission of optical signals.
Optical fibers have also been arranged into fiber arrays for ease of installation into the optical fiber connectors. One known process of arranging optical fibers into optical fiber arrays is commonly referred to as ribbonization. One common approach for the ribbonization of optical fibers includes the use of tape that is applied along a suitable short length at the ends of the loose optical fibers for maintaining the optical fibers in a desired sequence. In other words, the optical fibers are arranged in the desired sequence at the ends of the fibers and a short piece of tape is applied to the fibers to maintain their position and aid the insertion of the plurality of fibers into the ferrule. By way of example, the ribbonized length may be about one inch or longer as desired and trimming of the optical fibers and/or tape may be required to remove any excess length of the ribbonized portion. Such ribbonization of optical fibers can be labor intensive and time-consuming. Thus, there is an unresolved need to quickly and easily arrange optical fibers for insertion into a ferrule of an optical fiber assembly.